


Angelus Solace Scriptor

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GFY, M/M, Nicknames, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Angel's Solace'<br/>It's the anniversary of Bianca's death, and Nico is really quiet that day. Will comes to school to pick up Nico and get him to have some fun in Bianca's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus Solace Scriptor

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed a reason to use that title.

Jamie was worried. Nico had been quiet all day, and while that in and of itself wasn't worrying, he wasn't replying to the texts he was getting. Now that was worrying. Nico always replied to his texts. Mostly because they were generally from his boyfriend,Will. He was infatuated with him. So that meant that they had broken up, were arguing, or Nico didn't want Will to worry.

Even the other kids noticed that Nico was off. At lunch, at least four people came up to ask Nico if he was okay. Nico always said that he was fine, but even the teachers started shooting him concerned glances when they dint have to yell at Nico for testing in class. Nico obviously noticed the constant concern, but he just ignored it. 

 

By the last hour, she was sitting next to Nico in math, while he sat with his head on the desk. She kept glancing at him to see if he was alright, but ye didn't move except to answer the questions the teacher directed at him. Half walk hour before class was supposed to end, a person of the male species stuck his head in the doorway.

"Is this Nico di Angelo's class?" he asked.

The math teacher looked up. "Yes it is. Do you need to speak with him?"

"Yes. I have a letter from his guardian asking for the school to let him leave early to come with me."  
The teacher sighed, "Fine. Take him, but try not to disrupt the class too much."

The teen walked to the back of the class, where Jamie and Nicco were sitting. He crouched down next to Nico's desk.

"Hey, moonbeam."

"Hey, Will," Nico sounded dejected.

"Why so glum sunshine? I know you miss her, but I doubt she would want you to act so depressed. Especially when you date someone as hot as me, angel." Will said. Jamie wondered if he ever called Nico by his name, or just various nicknames.

"Are we going somewhere?" Nico sounded more hopeful than he had all day.

"Yes we are, sunbeam. We are going to camp, and you are going to spend time with your living sister, and we are going to play capture the flag, and we are going to eat a ton of food at your table, no matter what Chiron says. So get up, stardust. We are going to have fun in the name of Bianca."

Nico got up, kissed Will gently, picked up his bag, and followed his boyfriend out the door


End file.
